Like no one thought
by BlackWarGreymon
Summary: After Jones came back to Frank Detorris body everyone thought it would be alright now... But no one ever knows what happened really to Thrax...
1. A happy End for Frank City

****Oh dear... Me have to write an english Fanfiction... This would be mad, believe me ~ XD So please... review for me ~ ;.; I have to know about all the grammar thingies I did horrible wrong ;)*  
  
I know this first chapter is really short, but It is that what you already know. The next will tell you what happened to Thrax~*  
  
This is an Osmosis Jones releated Fanfiction. The O.J. characters are ©Warner Bros. and didn't belong to me~ I will take in a few selfmade charas but I am not able to tell you their names yet.  
  
Like no one ever thought it would be ~  
  
...  
  
"She ain`t goin`down...!" Jones smiled, seeing Thrax gasping. "You are!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Thrax looked down, saw his hand caught in a false eyelash, Jones` body managed it to not be hitten by the glowing claw of the red death. He tried to get his hand out, but he had no chance, he was badly deep in that false thingie. So he couldn't do anything while Jones got away, than screaming "NO!"  
  
But that wasn't his only problem. While looking after Jones, the false eyelash detached itself from Shane. The last thing Thrax had seen from Frank Detorri was Jones jumping after a rest of glue that hold the eyelash, then it went down with his enemy on it.  
  
The red Virus screamed in an ancient fear as he fells down and down, to an unknown destination and far away from all he could have ever reached before.  
  
Osmosis Jones climbed back to Shanes eye and looked only shortly down after Thrax, before he searched a way to come back to Frank Detorri. And finally, he found one, as Shane losed a tear down on her dying father. Jones got the point and jumped into the moving liquid, getting as fast as possible back to Franks body. Call it a miracle, if you want, but Jones plan worked.  
  
As the light reached him again, he looked in Leah`s face, but the hit he got was hard enough to let him loose consciousness again. He only brought it up to open his left hand, showing them what he had – Thrax` DNA Chain.  
  
Brought back to the Hypothalamus, Frank Detorri was able to come back to life just in time before he would have to stay dead forever. And Jones... Leah never thought that he was that brave. Holding him in her arms, she knew, everything would be alright now...  
  
Oh how wrong she was... 


	2. The red death never dies

So... second chapter finished, after two times correcting and overlooking.. ~  
  
I think there are still wrong words in it. Please tell me in the review if you find something. ;) If not, Enjoy ~ ;)  
  
Thrax fell and fell, the time he was in a freefall down was only a few seconds, but for him, it seems that it had to be minutes. The big and bad Virus he was, now he felt nothing else than panic.  
  
Unable to move his left hand, he saw his final destination: A tablet with a beaker and a few medical instruments on it. And the next moment, he crashed on the beaker, buried under the eyelash that balanced on the beakers rand. Thrax shouted out in pain, as the – for humans very light weighted, but for a little virus like him a very heavy thing – fell on him and injured him badly. Then anything stops for a moment. Thrax gasped painful, at least still trapped in that eyelash with a less chance to get free than before the fall. Oh how hard he tried to free himself, hard enough to quit the sensible balance of the eyelash, so it fall down beneath the beaker, taking Thrax once again with itself.  
  
And that's how it ended up, an loosed eyelash lay on an medical tablet beneath a beaker with 100% alcohol in it. Unable to move, he lay in a totally uncomfortable position, his left hand still caught and broken, with a chest that hurted like breathing in thousands of sharp knifes with every breath he took. Lying helpless like that, Thrax lost consciousness from the pain he had to bear.  
  
More than a hour elapsed till Thrax opened his eyes again. He had to remember what happened in a very painful way when he tried to move his left hand. The pain in his chest was a little bit better now, but he still was trapped in the false eyelash. He sighed, knew it would be a very difficult thing to free himself without dying from the pain.  
  
What he didn't knew was, that he wasn't alone there on that tablet. While he left Frank, another germ left the dying body in the same time on the same way, but without flying that wide. The little germ got on the tablet much earlier and now it snuck around with fear in his only eye.  
  
It searched a way for escaping from where he was, cause the best place for a germ wasn't a tablet with medical things on it. Sneaked around the beaker he stood in front of the most horrible thing he ever saw and feared. The little germ shuddered and took a step backward, before he broke out in panic.  
  
"El muerte roja! El muerte roja!!! Nos matara a todos! Todos moriremos! Todos moriremos!!!" he screamed in his ancient fear from that deadly virus on the ground right ahead. But the fact that Thrax was injured that badly, he wasn't too slow to get the little germ on his leg before it could escape.  
  
"Shut up... I think I got it who I am...." Thrax snarrled silently, bewared to hide his weakness.  
  
The little germ shivered, but stopped to move, thought about his nearly dead. By the fact that Thrax don't do anything, he saw fearly around. "Got it... I wont kill you now..." Thrax whispered.  
  
First one, then more and more eyes looked at the wounded Virus before the little germ spoke shivering. "Por...Porque no me ma... matas?"  
  
"Speak english, Baby... I cant understand you..."  
  
"W...why... you don't kill me...?" the germ asked.  
  
Thrax sighed impatiently. "I need your help. Help me, and be sure I let you alive." Thrax promised. "But try to flee... and I will chase you until I know you are dead... Got it?" he growled, relaxed his grip on the germs leg a little bit.  
  
The green germ shivered again, looked with fearful eyes on Thrax, but then nodded silently. Thrax` grip became harder again. "Got it, I asked?" he snarrled dangerously.  
  
"Y...Yeah man..."  
  
Thrax let go of the germs leg, which sprang back a few steps. "Stay, I warn you, Baby..!"  
  
"W...what... What do you want from me, hombre...?"  
  
"Youre gonna cause me pain, Baby. Release my hand from that eyelash...!" growled. He knew he couldn't do it on his own. Not with the broken rips in his chest, not in the constitution he was.  
  
"N...no man! You`re gonna kill me if I do this!"  
  
"I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T DO IT!" the red virus growled. "Do it without delay!"  
  
The little germ swallowed down his fear. What else could he do than abide what the red death told him... He climbed up very carefully to not annoy the virus again. Thrax didn't move. He bit on his own right hand to get through the pain the little germ will cause to him by releasing his hand.  
  
Swallowing down his fear again, the germ seized the fractured hand on its wrist and unplugged it out of the eyelash with a heavy batch. Not even Thrax thought that the little green germ would have such a strength. The virus` eyes dilated in pain, he cried out a sharp yell, then all became dark again around him... 


	3. Without prejudices

Yeah, This is it... Next chapter online I hope you liked it to the place it is at the moment. I really had a lot of problems how to rescue Thrax, but here, read yourself. ;)  
  
Jones needed a few hours to get his condition back, but the hours passed fast. Together with Leah and Drix he was prised highly. Frank City looked peaky, but there was nothing beyond repair. The only one who doomed now was the mayor. He had to leave his position for mayor Colonic. But Osmosis Jones got his mark and gun back and was reordered into immunity.  
  
Shivering the little germ looked over the deadly virus, who seemed himself really dead at the moment. Thrax didn't move, but he was only unconscious. The little germ didn't noticed that.  
  
"I... I killed him...!"  
  
he worried about that and came closer again. The first time he could inspect his biggest fear since he was alive without being killed. His only eye dilated when he looked at the injures on El muerte Roja. He turned Thrax over to his back and noticed his turtleneck soaked with cytoplasm, bloody red on the light grey of this clothes. He must have broken a few ribs, one of them broken through his membrane and sticking out a little. His left hand was broken underneath his wrist, the deadly claw became unusable for a whole while.  
  
"Awww man, youre really busted up..." the germ whispered head-shaking.  
  
Then he griped under Thraxs shoulders and pulled him away from the tablet, knowing well that it would be cleaned soon. The little germ was much stronger than anyone could mention after seeing him. He was a Caries-germ, green, able to show many eyes and with a good ability to change his body, using shape-shifting. His name was Evro, and normally he was a really small, cute germ.  
  
The damages he had to bring to the teeths, he had to do it with his own body-strenght, what explains his unnatural source of strength. He smiled a little by this thought, but plagued by fear, though. He didn't know if this was right or not what he was doing there. He feared to let Thrax laying like this, never knowing if he would see him again and have to bear his anger then. And second... he promised. Evrò knows that Thrax was a really evil guy, but he was a virus of dignity. He wont burst his promises. Perhaps once it would be a luck rescuing him.  
  
He needed a awhile to arrive on the tablets rand and took Thrax with him. He thought about going back to Frank who still stayed in the room. But he didn't had a clue how to do that. Evrò was able to change his body in the form he wants to be, like a shape- shifter. He couldn't raise his strength that way, but it would be helpful by carrying Thrax with him. So Evrò grew himself up a little, easier for him to lift Thrax up and not hurt him any more than he already was.  
  
A little angry about himself, Evrò noticed that he was much faster that way. He looked for something on the desk to use to arrive on Frank. And he surprisely found, and not one moment too early. He jumped on the sphygmomanometer, one second before a nurse picked it up, walking over to Frank with it. She layed it down onto the bed, then she carried it with Frank out of the room. He would have to stay a few days in that hospital now, Evrò knew that. First she will carry him in his room, then he will be layed down in another bed, this one he layed on was only a emergency couch.  
  
Once again asking himself, why he is doing all that, Evrò leaved the sphygmomanometer and climbed up the pillow. For a little germ a long way... Evrò feared he wouldn't get it in time, but then he arrived at the ear and hided in. This was the best place in the moment, and the easiest to invade, too. Not much immunity up here at the moment. Breathing hardly, he let Thrax glide to the ground, needed himself a rest now. He felt Frank moving under his feets, when four nurses layed him in another bed. Frank lost consciousness again after coming back to life, but they all knew that he was out of danger at the moment. And the fever of him fell, too. Silently the germ looked around, without fear anymore. It was not that easy to change his body-form, but if, he used not to act like he did when he was in his normal form. It seems that his self-assurance grew with his body, too. And he look really a little fearful.  
  
After gaining a little rest and calming with breathing, he lifted Thrax up again, a little worrying noticed the cytoplasma-lake there, where Thrax layed a moment before. He had to hurry if the virus should survive.  
  
"This aint goin good, hombre..." he sighed, then ran down the ear-nose canal, knowing that there always were a lot of germs in the nose, and sometimes a empty house, too. And if not, he perhaps have to make on of them empty... But he thrown away that thought really fast again. Evrò never killed someone, and only for that virus, he wont begin with killing.  
  
His thought fulfilled itself. Evrò found a lot of apartments, but none of them was empty. And he knew he cant move much more down in the body, or immunity will get him and Thrax. And... he had not much time left, feeling the limb body in his arms groaning in deep pain.  
  
The – now not that little – germ shaked his head, then he choosed an isolated house between a cleft in the nasal-cavity and hided in. He knew at the first moment that this house wasn't empty, but he hadnt another choice. If they would attack him, he would have to defence himself and Thrax.  
  
But none of that happened. Once in the house, he stood in front of a few white blood cells. But contrary to his fears, they didn't scream, attacked him or anything like that. They were just looking. First, a little anger on their faces, but then definitely worried, the strongest of them, a guy in his best years, approached him, looking down.  
  
"Looks not good." He only said. "You are on a flight, arent you?"  
  
"Y...Yeah man..." Evrò replied, totally surprised. Was this a trap?  
  
There was a woman, a child and two men, one of them seemed to be older, as like he was the grandfather of the little family or something. The woman raised her hand up to her face, looking shocked. Then she stepped forward, too, tried to touch Thrax but didn't.  
  
"There, lay him down there...!" she ordered to Evrò, and without any arguments, he followed her order. The older man grabbed the child and brought it away, probably into his room upstairs.  
  
Evrò hadnt any chance to do anything now. The wife shoved him away and took care about Thrax herself, as if she didn't noticed that he was a virus, she cared about his painfully chest-injure and his broken arm. There were a lot of bagatelle wounds, too, but after she and her husband finished, Thrax layed on the couch, covered with a blanket and bonded in a professional woundtreatment as like the wife didn't do anything else in her life than care about injuries.  
  
"That's it... I cant promise, but I think he will survive..." she said, turning around to Evrò. "And now, little guy... You have to explain a lot of things to me.."  
  
Evrò looked at her shocked, he was in his natural form again, not any more scaring to anyone. He could have changed in a second and killed them all, but he couldn't. This people helped him without asking before, and now... he would explain whatever she wanted to know...  
  
The white blood cell I talked about over there is called "Dana". I drew her, here you can watch it ;) http : www . deviantart . com / deviation / 7642879 / (just take the spaces out again XD) She is ©me! ( 


	4. Back to Life

He opened his eyes.  
  
He still wasn't able to see anything, fog and darkness around him let him fail. Only a slightly light on his left side cast a little brightness in here. It seemed to be night. Or something else.  
  
The red virus feared to be still out there on the tablet, but this fear lost all its strength when he noticed, that he was covered with a blanket, it was warm, comfortable warm around him. Warm and painful.  
  
His head hurts like there was a fever agonize him, he couldn't move his left hand cause it was broken but treated in a plint up to his elbow, and every breath he took hurted like a firy blade. And there was one question:  
  
Why he was still alive...?  
  
His eyes flown over the ceiling, but the darkness didn't allow him to see anything. He layed a few minutes like that, just wondering, looking, noticing anything around him although his senses weren't really complete back yet. He coughed a little bit, hissed in pain from the injury on his chest.  
  
Then a soft, blue hand touched his shoulder, made him looking up again. A soft orange light broke from a blue skin, but he couldn't see the figure completely. Only the glowing yellow eyes that looked down on him.  
  
"Youre a poor evil guy, arent you?" a female voice asked, then she turned around the bed, sitting down beneath him. He tried to speak but his throat was so dry that he couldn't even say a word. And even if he could, he wasn't allowed to. The white blood cell laid two fingers on his lips, silenting him before he even brought out one word. She looked worried, but a little annoyed, too.  
  
"You shouldn't even try to speak with that chest, boy, unless... you love to feel pain."  
  
She let go of his lips, picking up a glass on the little table beneath the bed, where the only source of light, a little candle stands with a bowl full of water. On its rand there layed a washcloth, the other one was placed onto his forehead. It was a comfortable cold from the cold water. She must have replaced it shortly before he awakened. She had to treaten him like a little baby. He wasn't able to move by himself, so she helped him up und made him drink a tad of the water. And Thrax had to think about that this never is a simply normal woman... She was very strong for her body-size, and her yellow eyes irritated him. She seemed to be a white blood cell, but... that wasn't the whole thing...  
  
Once he layed back again, he fought with himself. There are so much questions he wanted to ask, but the cell only shaked her head.  
  
"No, not yet. You can tell me or ask me whatever you want, but later. You are still in a very bad shape, if not to say, in mortal danger. So just wait and get your rest. You really need that. And don't even try to set this house on fire, boy, I know who you are."  
  
His face turned into a first surprised, then fearful expression. If she knows who he is, she probably will turn him in to immunity...  
  
But like she could have read that thoughts from his face, she suddendly smiled, palmed his cheek slightly.  
  
"No fear, I wont turn you in... I first want to talk to you... But now, rest. Hard to say with that pain, but It could still be worse..." she smiled, then she left the room, leaving back a still little worried, but surprised Thrax in the bed.  
  
He was glad for being alone again, but a little bit worried, too. The pain in his body was nearly intolerable, and it seemed to be worse after he was alone again. No way he could have fallen asleep like that.  
  
So he looked around a little bit more. His eyes had addicted to the darkness. He figured out that he had to be in a kind of a living room. Since the white blood cell said she knows who he was, he thought he probably must be back in Frank.  
  
But how the hell did he came back here?  
  
He couldn't remember or even figure it out, and the possibility, that the white blood cells brought him in here was very low. Sighing he stared at the ceiling. The whole world turned around him, cause he feeled dizzy. And suddendly, in that turning view mixed something green from beside. He tried to catch it with his gaze, and what he saw then... was Evrò.  
  
The caries-germ looked still freaked out from Thrax, but there was something like worry, too. Suddendly, Thrax managed to give him a little smile.  
  
"Yeah man, you really freaked me out there! I didn't noticed you were in such a bad shape!" he said, but there was no fear in his voice.  
  
Thrax swallowed, still having a furry feeling in his throat. "Y... you... was it..." he studdered slowly. "Th..anks..."  
  
Evròs eyes widened, then he shaked his head. „I ... thought I have to fear you... But you cant tell me you are completely evil..."he says, pointing to his chest. "Im pretty interested how a deathly virus lifes..."  
  
Thrax looked at him only for a moment, then he turned his head, hiding a sad expression as never shown on his face. Evrò seemed to know that, whatever he told Thrax, something wasn't right at that moment. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking and waiting, while Thrax fell asleep again.  
  
He slept about a whole day before he waked up in sweat, suddendly with a scream sitting up-right in the bed and only a second later, crying out in pain and trying to hold his chest and arm in the same move.  
  
Evrò and the white blood cell winced and turned around to him with shocked expressions. Thrax needed a moment to figure out what happened again, then he calmed down and tried to move in a comfortable position again. Noone had to tell them that he feeled physically a lot better than the evening before.  
  
Thrax noticed that there wasn't only the green germ and the blood cell, there was an older white blood cell, too. A really old one it seems. He needed a stick to walk, and his colour turned into something grey, and so his dreadlocks did. But when he looked at Thrax, his eyes were something between yellow and red.  
  
"So youre awake.." he ascertained. "Bad dreams made you awake, didn't they?"  
  
The red pathogen needed a few seconds for noticing that he talked to him, then he nodded carefully. "Nevermind..." he tried to speak, clearing his scratchy voice with a cough. "What... is this place...? Who are you...?"  
  
"I see..." the older one replied with a smile. "You have a lot of questions. But we too. First... Im Ratox, and this is my granddaughter Dana. Her child and her husband live here, too. The little green guy.." he pointed at the caries-germ, "... is Evrò, he brought you here yesterday. You are in the City of Frank again, to be more detailed, in the nose-apartments." He answered a few of the question with one turn.  
  
Thrax looked confused again. He thought about that Evrò, how his name was, catched help or something. But he.. brought him in here by himself?  
  
„M... my name.. is Thrax..." he said, suddendly he was really ashamed. "I... Dana... told me... you already know about me..." He looked down on his blanket.  
  
"We know much about you, but not everything... And if you don't try to kill this body again, it is ok for us when you just keep your secrets. You see, Im not the type of cell who loves to destroy pathogens, maybe cause Im the half of a pathogen." Ratox said, grinning when Thrax looked at him with surprise. "Im the child of an Ebolda-virus and a white blood cell, so don't look that confused!"  
  
"So.. that's why you don't aroused my hate when I look at you... or Dana..." Thrax muttered with lower voice. "Im surprised to meet a pathogen like you." Ratox said, holded his stick harder and gave Thrax a deep gaze. "I know a lot about deathly germs. And the most of them are pacific. But you are both, deathly evil and pacific in the same body. I don't understand your beeing."  
  
Thrax swallowed. A white blood cell looked through him that easy? He growled softly, then he shaked his head. "That's none of you business, Ratox."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." The older replied. "Its up to you. Whatll you do when you regained your strength?"  
  
"Finding Jones..." Thrax growled angrily.  
  
Ratox face stayed motionless. "Youre up to kill him, arent you?"  
  
"Maybe... But he have something I need... I need to get that back...!"  
  
"Your chain, I see. Whatever you plan to do, I beg you to let this body alive now. I may be old, but I don't want my family to die now." Ratox turned around to leave the room, letting back a thoughtful, snarling Thrax.  
  
Dana watched him without saying something, cause she didn't knew what to tell him. But her expression turned into first shocked, then angrily when she saw Thrax got up. Still slowly and weak, but he managed to get up and stand. He had sweat on his forehead from the exhaustion, but he could bore it. Evró jumpend beneath him with widen eyes.  
  
"Hey man, sure you already should do that?!" he asked, with a gaze up to the virus.  
  
Thrax breath went heavily, but he swallowed down his nausea. "Its alright..." he growled. "Im a virus, I heal fast. Ill leave today... to get this stupid cell...!"  
  
It was Danas face, what turned into a sad expression, when she looked to Thrax, getting his gaze. Then she stepped backward out of the room, like she was on to fear him... 


End file.
